Night of Freedom
by Nobdy'sMelody
Summary: um, roxasXnamine. Roxas sneaks Namine out of the castle that never was for a night out. when they get back, they face Larxene's wrath. story is better then the summary. :


I don't own KIngdom Hearts, i just wish i did cause i'd be flippn' rich! yadda, yadda, yadda.

I heard a knock at the door to my all-white room. I cautiously walked to the door and rested my palms against it, whispering, "Yes?"

"Open up," a voice answered. My non-existent heart skipped a beat as I opened the door and saw deep blue eyes staring back at me.

"Roxas," I smiled. He quickly entered my room and shut the door, locking it in the process. "What are you doing?" I shook my head, furrowing my eyebrows. I realized that he wasn't wearing his Organization coat, but normal teenage clothes.

He turned to me, a smile on his lips. "We're gonna have some fun." I shook my head once more, not comprehending. "There's a carnival. We're going. Axel's gonna cover for us," he explained.

Roxas took my hand and pulled me to the window. Opening it silently, he slipped out, standing on the roof outside. He tugged on my hands, "Come on, Blondie. Live a little!"

I nodded and climbed out the window after him, smiling. "And that's _Namine_ to you."

He smiled and scuttled across the roof, my hand in his, "Sure, sure, Nami. Be careful, don't fa-"

My footing slipped and I almost fell off the roof. Roxas caught me and held me in his arms for a (not-so-awkward) moment. "Fall," he whispered.

I giggled quietly, "Sorry." He smiled and mouthed "Just be careful." I nodded, biting my lip as we continued our descent down the roof.

We climbed through the window two hours after midnight, laughing. I had never had so much fun in my life. As Roxas pulled me through the window, I caught a glimpse of green eyes behind him. "Oh," I whispered, my face falling and my laugh subsiding.

"Wha-?" Roxas turned, reading my expression. "Larxene," he whispered.

She gave him an impish grin, "Sneaking out, number XIII? Or sneaking in?" Axel stood behind her, an apologetic look in his eyes.

Roxas stood in front of me protectively. "Oh, protect your little witch, huh?" Larxene smirked and stepped forward, causing Roxas to step back against me and brace his legs. "That's funny," she continued. "'Cause all she does it ruin your life."

"She does not, you coward," he hissed back. "She's my friend and you won't hurt her. I would never let you. And Xemnas wouldn't be pleased either."

"Ah, yes, she's the superior's daughter. And yet you still think you have a chance with her. That's a very sweet dream, little one, but…dreams aren't reality, Roxy!" Larxene laughed. I was kind of offended right then.

"Namine, go stand with Axel," Roxas whispered to me. I did as he told me.

Axel stepped around me, shielding me so I wouldn't see. "Larxene, let's leave. We'll go out and you can express your anger in a better way."

Roxas smirked and laughed, "Yeah, Axel. You should take your gremlin out!"

"Roxas!" I screamed as Larxene kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying into the wall. I gasped and covered my mouth with my hands.

"Larxene, stop!" Axel yelled. Larxene smirked evilly.

She stepped closer to Roxas as the fifteen-year-old groaned, "He needs to learn a little_ respect_!" Her leg shot out and she kicked his stomach once again.

I ran in front of him before she could kick him again, "Stop it! You're killing him! You're insane!" Axel gasped.

"EXCUSE me?" Larxene's eyebrows rose. "Did you really just say that to me, _witch_? You're protecting him? That's worse then when you tried to protect that idiot Sora. You know why? 'Cause this little boy is _nothing_!"

Larxene raised her hand and went to slap my cheek. But, as I flinched and turned my cheek, her hand hit a black coat instead of my skin. I gasped and looked at the man standing in front of me.

"Stop it. You won't hurt either of them," Axel said roughly. "Roxas is my friend. And Xemnas wouldn't be happy if you hurt his daughter."

"Axel, honey…" Larxene drawled her words sweetly. "This little boy is-"

Axel interrupted, "My best friend."

Everyone in the organization knew that they had been dating exclusively. Yet, it still surprised me that she addressed him with a pet name. I stifled a giggled and turned around, crouching beside the boy who had given me the best night of my life- a night of complete freedom.

"Roxas, are you okay?" I whispered softly, touching his cheek. I was surprised by my action, but my helping instinct dulled the feeling quickly.

"He's a _traitor_, Axel! He betrayed the Organization once and now he's going against the orders given to him!" I tried desperately to ignore Larxene's shouting, but I heard and comprehended every word. Roxas had been a traitor. And by seeing me he was going against the orders given to him.

I closed my eyes for a moment, my fingers lingering on Roxas's (is that right?) cheek. "Stupid, idiotic, careless boy," I muttered under my breath, knowing only Roxas and me could understand the words.

His hand held my fingers to his face and I felt a smile tug at his lips as he whispered to me, "Amazing, interesting, beautiful girl."

I sighed softly, his words swirling around everything in my mind and giving all my worries a wonderful sugar coating. I smiled, opening my eyes. "Thank you, Roxas. For everything. You're a wonderful friend."

"You're an amazing person," his eyes smiled at me as he brushed my blonder hair away from my eyes, his fingers trailing along my cheek.

"Larxene," Roxas, stood up slowly, his hand dropping from my cheek. "I'm sorry," he whispered. _Why is he apologizing?_

"What?" Axel and Larxene seemed to remember we were there. I smiled, covering my mouth as a giggle escaped my lips.

Roxas nodded, "You're right. I shouldn't have betrayed the Organization, but I can't change what I've done. And I can't seem to stay away form Namine, so that's my problem. I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself. But…I might need people to cover for me once in a while." I turned to look at the two adults, who smiled knowingly.

"Of course you will," Larxene winked. Amazingly, she had seemed to cool down relatively fast. A little late, in my opinion, but fast for her.

"Thank you," Roxas smiled a smile that made me want to melt.

When they left, I fell into Roxas's arms, whispering in his ear, "Incredible, brave, amazing boy."

a/n: I really have, like, no time on my hands and I'll probably be grounded for being on the computer for about 3 hours after I was supposed to get off so there might not be anything form me soon. but, there might, since no one notices me at home. Hasta La Vista!


End file.
